


Star Wars Is For Cool Kids Only

by meobh



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: No Plot, no editing, stan!peter, stan!quill, unedited
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-06
Updated: 2018-05-06
Packaged: 2019-05-02 21:56:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14554362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meobh/pseuds/meobh
Summary: @dxrthvaders on twitter asked someone to write this so uhhhh here we are.





	Star Wars Is For Cool Kids Only

**Author's Note:**

> @dxrthvaders on twitter asked someone to write this so uhhhh here we are.

"M-Mr. Lord, sir?" Peter called, running up beside their new galactic friend. Star Lord looked around at the kid, curious as to why he wanted his attention. "Mr. Lord?" 

"It's just Star Lord, man." He replied and kept walking towards a pile of rubble that he was planning on hiding behind. 

"Oh sorry," Parker apologized. "Mr. Star Lord sir? Um, I had a question about the plan?" 

Quill sighed and stopped in place. He unwillingly turned around to face the kid. "What do you wanna know, I though we went over it pretty thoroughly?" 

"Well we did, yeah. I was just wondering if I could use this move I sometimes do?" Peter explained. Quill raised his eyebrow. "It's like, um, do you know that really old movie Star Wars? The Empire Strikes Back? When they tie the cord around the Imperial Walkers legs and it falls down? Well, I was wondering if I could maybe try to do that on Thanos? Then it would be easier to get him vulnerable so we could get the gauntlet off of him?" 

"Sure, whatever. If you can that'd be cool." Quill shifted his weight and took a sharp breath. He looked shy and unsure of how the his next words would be taken. "Hey, is it true they made more Star Wars movies? I heard a rumor on Contraxia..." 

"Oh yeah, so far they've made like six more." Said Peter nonchalantly. 

Quill's eyes widened with childlike wonder. "Oh my god, it's true!" He giggled. "You have no idea how happy that makes me, kid. I bought this bootleg movie off of a real shady guy who sells Terran crap on Xandar. He told me that it was a real copy of a new Star Wars movie, called _The Force Awakens_ , and I really didn't believe him, 'cuz that name sounds a little fake, but I had to check and see so I bought it. But I haven't had the courage to actually watch it yet. Oh wow this is so cool." 

"Yeah they made a whole bunch of prequel movies also." Peter told. "They all kinda sucked, but it was cool to have some origin stories." 

"Hey do you ever find out how the Rebellion got those Death Star plans? That has always bothered me..." Asked Quill. 

"Oh yeah, there was this movie called Rouge One, that was all about the people who got the plans. It was really cool." 

"Wait a minuet... there is no Rouge One in the fleet," Quill said. 

"Well that's sort of the thing. It's like they steal this ship that belongs to the Empire and then-" 

"Hey! Peters!" Someone yelled, cutting Parker off. The pair looked to see Stark hovering ahead of them in full iron armor. "You came up with this plan, now let's stick to it, Quill. Get to your positions." He sounded annoyed with them. 

They both turned around sheepishly. Quill made a sideways smile at Peter as they walked away. 

"Does Han live through the sequels?" Quill whispered. 

"Well..." Peter explained. 

"No way!" He exclaimed, stopping dead in his tracks.

Parker shrugged helplessly. "Sorry man," 

"Peters!" Stark yelled again. 

"Sorry, Mr. Stark!" 


End file.
